


Something New

by tusslee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, hooboi, im so sorry, just kidding, porn with a little bit of a plot, spoilers for sevens name, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: What do you get when you mix Daddy Jumin, Sadist Saeyoung, and an experimentalist (you)?This. This right here.I probably missed some tags, rip. You get the idea~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is setting everything up for the s m u t  
> so don't fret, the sin is coming I assure you  
> if you want it that is~

The nerves twisting your gut and making you second guess yourself diminish with your second glass of wine and you thank god you got cleaned up already because trying to shave while buzzed would be a surefire way to cut yourself up. 

Jumin was supposed to be home over an hour ago, but you know how easy it is for him to get sidetracked with his work. He’ll make it up to you as he always does, but you have something else in mind tonight and you need all the liquid courage you can get to suggest what it is you want. 

The two of you are no strangers to intimacy and Jumin is willing to go along with just about anything you suggest. You have no problems experimenting either, so when he wanted to put a collar on you and call you “Kitten”, you agreed wholeheartedly. 

That had been one of many instances where you put your faith in him and both of you had learned a great deal. One of the most important things in your relationship is trust, which you both instill a lot of in each other, so you think being honest with him about your desires is the best route to take, but that doesn’t make you any less nervous about his reaction. Jumin is possessive and jealous, you know this, but since your conversation with Saeyoung, you haven’t been able to get the idea out of your head. 

You and Saeyoung are close and have been from the beginning, he gets you better than anyone else, sometimes even better than Jumin, which you hate to admit. He’s the one who keeps you company during the day while Jumin is at work and your conversations tend to stay on safe subjects, but recently they’ve strayed toward dangerous waters and you almost feel guilty. Saeyoung had brought it up, jokingly of course, but there the topic stayed.

_“Daddy Han should be home soon right? I won’t keep you then,” Saeyoung teased, voice light with laughter, but you’d blushed and giggled nervously. “Or does he prefer ‘Sir’?”_

_“He likes both.” You don’t know why you disclosed that information and to Saeyoung of all people who would, no doubt, never let you live it down. The curious hum from his end was not what you expected, however._

_“Really? Hit the nail on the head with that one. I’m better than I thought! Hmm.. and he prefers lace, right, right?” He asked excitedly._

_Though you figured you should have felt uncomfortable about discussing your sex life with him, you weren’t and you were curious to know how and why he knew these things, “Yes.. care to cite your sources?” Saeyoung laughed and you could hear him typing away at his computer._

_“Haha, wellllll let’s just say his porn preferences reflect his interests in the bedroom a bit too well if my guesses so far have been spot on. I think next on his list of things to do is you and a pretty redhead. Or maybe that was just an accidental viewing, but what do I know, right?” You didn’t know what to make of that, but you had some kind of clue._

_“Jumin watches porn?” You asked incredulously._

_“All guys watch porn, no, scratch that._ Everybody _watches porn. You’re no saint yourself given your history. Got a thing for blondes? Should I discretely hint for Jumin to bleach his hair?” He teased and you scrambled for your laptop to clear your recent history._

_“You bastard!” You scoffed, but you couldn’t help laughing, “I have a thing for redheads more like it.” You let slip and immediately regretted._

_“Hoho! Am I so your type then, or what? Not rich enough for ya? Hmmm, I think Daddy would be interested in a proposition I have, but he’d much rather hear it from your pretty mouth than mine. Care to hear the dirty details, Princess?”_

You’d listened to what he had to say and you’d declined almost instantly, knowing Jumin would _never_ let another man, let alone _Saeyoung_ , touch you. 

But, that didn’t stop the thought from bouncing around your head and the more you thought about it, the more interested in the idea you became up until now, where you find yourself crossing and uncrossing your legs on the couch as you sip on your wine and wait impatiently for Jumin.

Statistically speaking you have a fifty-fifty chance, but when you take into consideration exactly what it is you’re asking him for, those odds feel like best case scenario numbers. You don’t want to complicate things between you and you definitely don’t want to come across unhappy with your relationship because you’re nothing of the sort, but stupid Saeyoung and his fat mouth have you aching for something more. 

It’s no secret that Saeyoung is into… unconventional things. You’ve seen the pictures of him dressed as a woman, heard his snide comments firsthand about the types of relationships he’s had in the past and he’s much less innocent than you’d originally thought, but that only excites you more. He’s like Jumin in the sense that he’d have his way with you, however he wanted you and you figure if you had both of them in the same room together, well the possibilities were endless. 

When the front door clicks open, your head snaps up and you grip your glass a little tighter, “Jumin,” you greet and stand, hand dropping to smooth your skirt over your thighs.

Jumin looks up and smiles as he closes the door behind him, “How’s my Princess?” He opens his arms for you and you hurry to set your glass down before accepting the gesture. He’s warm and smells faintly of the cologne you got him for his birthday. 

“Boring day.” You tell him then glance down when you feel something against your calves. Elizabeth the 3rd rubs enthusiastically against both of your legs and Jumin smiles fondly before catching your attention again.

“I apologize for being late. I hope you went ahead and ate without me. Father called ten minutes before I was supposed to leave and assigned me another task that needed to be completed before I could come home. Forgive me, won’t you love?” His eyes hold yours and his tone is sincere. You know there’s nowhere he’d rather be than right here with you, so of course you hold absolutely nothing against him. You melt into his touch when his fingers graze your cheek then tuck a piece of hair behind your ear.

You find yourself nodding and leaning into him, “Course,” your hands slide up his chest and you begin to work his tie until it comes loose and you pull it off, “I’m sure you’ve had a long day, shall I prepare dinner?”

Jumin sighs and rests his forehead against yours, eyes slipping shut, “I’d like nothing better. Allow me to change and then I’ll assist you.” 

“No rush.” You kiss him gently before making your way to the kitchen where you refill your glass and pour Jumin one of his own. You’re no expert, but Jumin swears he enjoys your cooking more than his employed chef’s, so often times you take to cooking for him. It’s therapeutic in a way and you enjoy it, so you don’t complain. 

True to his word, Jumin joins you after tying a spare apron around his neck and waist. He’s proven to be a quick learner and while he’s even less of a chef than you, he still tries and eats whatever concoction he makes without complaint. You think his pride won’t let him waste food, especially food he’s made himself, but you don’t say anything. 

You’re antsy and you think he notices by the way he keeps glancing at you from the corner of his eye as the two of you hover by the stove. He sips slowly on his wine while you take long pulls from your own glass, nerves getting the better of you yet again. “Is there something on your mind?” Jumin finally asks and you debate between waiting and just telling him now. 

“Uh,” you begin, unsure how to proceed, “yes, that’s one way to put it.”

Jumin sets his glass down and crosses his arms over his chest while he waits for you to collect your thoughts, “You know you can tell me anything.” He reminds.

“I know, but this is a bit… difficult. Saeyoung, uhm..” You trail off after seeing the understanding flash in his eyes. “Did he say something to you..?” 

“It was a proposition he proposed some time ago now, one that I was uncomfortable discussing with him, but that was before I had you.” 

_Before_? 

“Oh, um, before?” You can’t contain your curiosity, but by the small smile that tugs at the corners of his lips, you think he doesn’t mind much.

“Yes. You know Luci-, Saeyoung has a habit of meddling and he’s not so quiet about his own desires, so I suppose it should have been less of a surprise to hear that he wanted to, what how’d he put it? _Sleep with me?_ After teasing me relentlessly about my sexuality he admitted later that day when he called that he was just trying to get a rise out of me and truly figure out where my interests lied because he wished to pursue something. Oh, but don’t misunderstand. It was strictly sexual gratification he was searching for, neither of us were equipped to attempt any kind of romantic relationship, but even still I refused him.”

This is news to you, news you figure you should call Saeyoung out on, but you’re too shocked to say much other than, “ _Really_?”

Jumin laughs and returns his attention to the food on the stove, “Really. I was a bit taken aback myself, although I won’t lie and tell you I didn’t consider it for a moment. As we’ve learned, my interests span a broad plane. So, what was it he brought up to you?” He wonders and you note that his curiosity is genuine. 

“Well, he was teasing me, but I let something slip on accident and the conversation took a more sexual turn then he, well he insinuated he was interested in, uh, joining us…” You manage to finally admit then hurry to swallow the rest of your wine. 

“Is that so?” Jumin smirks as he stirs the noodles then cuts the heat to strain them. “I cannot say I’m surprised. How did you feel about it, or is that why you’re telling me, because you’re interested?”

You can’t say you didn’t expect him to catch on quickly, but you weren’t expecting him to be so calm about it. You suppose your chances are looking better after all and that means your fantasy is looking more and more plausible. “I-I am. I wasn’t at first, but after thinking about it for several days, it’s been the only thing on my mind. I wasn’t sure whether or not to bring it up to you or just forget about it, but we’re so open and honest with each other I thought it would at least be worth a shot.” 

“How very bold of you. How bold of Saeyoung, too. He’s crossed a line, though, and I’m not sure I like that. However, I’d like to know exactly what it is you want.” Jumin returns the pot of noodles to the stove then invades your personal space, grey eyes ablaze with something resembling lust. 

It hits you then: he wants this as much as you do.

“I’d like for Saeyoung to join us in the bedroom at least once, just to experience that kind of thing.” You’re blushing, you know you are, and you’re shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot trying to sate the ache between your thighs somehow. 

“I need you to be a bit more specific than that, Princess. What _exactly_ do you want him to do to you? What do you want me to do to him?” Jumin backs you up against the counter, his hips dangerously close to your own and you want so badly to just give in and wrap yourself around him, but this is a conversation you need to have if anything is to progress further.

You have to clear your throat twice before you can speak again, “I want him to tie me up and make me beg, want him to fuck me and I want you to watch.” He inhales sharply and you watch his pupils dilate, “I want you to fuck him. While he fucks me, or afterward, but I want to watch him come undone on your cock. I want to hear him call you ‘Sir’ and I want to see him all dressed up for us, just for us…” 

“You devious little girl,” Jumin breathes as he pressed you against the counter, hips flush against your own now and you can feel what your dirty words have done to him, “you want to play with him, do you? I’ll allow it, but you better remember who it is you belong to at the end of the night.”

“Don’t you think he’ll look pretty between us?” You grip Jumin’s hips as he rocks them against you, his cock rubbing against your thigh. 

“He’ll look gorgeous pinning you down and when he’s done with you, when he has satisfied my Princess to my liking, I’ll have my way with him. Perhaps at the end of the night I’ll have two pretty kittens under my supervision.” He kisses you then and dinner is forgotten about as he takes you right there on the counter. Saeyoung’s name falls from both your lips and that night you dream about fiery hair and grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than I thought it would and ended up being longer than I first intended it to be, but I like the way it turned out!  
> hope you enjoy~

**Saeyoung:** _I cant wait to get my hands on u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

You’re torn between blushing and laughing, settling for both as you lock your phone and drop it back on the counter. 

Jumin is due home in just under an hour and Saeyoung some time between now and then. You’re more excited than you are nervous, but after a lengthy discussion with Jumin, you’re not worried about much. He set his rules and you set yours, which left you feeling better about the entire situation. 

It’d been you who told Saeyoung the good news and he’d been more than willing to go along with anything you asked of him. 

_“Do you remember that proposition…?” You’d asked the morning after bringing it up with Jumin._

_Saeyoung hummed in thought, the pause more for effect than actual thought because you knew there was no way he’d forget, “Mmmm, oh! Yes, what about it? Have you changed your mind already? It was a good idea, I told you. I’m too cute to say no to! So cute, so desirable!”_

_“We talked about it and Jumin agreed after I told him I wanted you.” You were much more sure of yourself than before, gaining confidence after getting the green light._

_“Wow, so honest! You want me~ Princess, you can have me! Oooh, that must mean Jumin wants me too! I’m so flattered!” Saeyoung gushed._

_You let him know that arrangements still needed to be discussed and that you and Jumin had boundaries to set, then asked him how he’d feel about crossdressing for the occasion._

_“Hehe, you like how I look in a dress? Me too. I’ll wear whatever you want me to~ just say the word! I have all sorts of outfits, but the maid is my favorite. Don’t tell. What should I bring? Tell me what you want!”_

_You had to think about it because you liked the maid outfit too, but you wanted something else, something no one else had seen him in, which you told him._

_“I bet I can find a pretty dress. It’ll be a surprise, how about that? You and Jumin make sure to talk through things and get back with me for a date. I’ll free up my schedule whenever.”_

Jumin was about as eager and impatient as you when it came to _when_ you wanted to do it, so the sooner the better. After a list of do’s and don’ts had been made, he’d told you to invite Saeyoung over the following Friday. 

Now, it’s Friday evening and you’re styling your hair, or trying to at least. You’re cleanly shaven and a tad buzzed from the wine you’ve been drinking in attempt to relax so everything is a bit funnier than it should be. Your phone vibrates against the counter again and you fumble with it before checking the new message.

**Saeyoung:** _on my way~ see u soon_

He’d be here before Jumin, which meant you would need to find some way to entertain him for a half hour. You can think of several ways to do just that, but you’re not so sure how it’ll fly with your boyfriend. It’s a risk you think you’re willing to take. 

You hurry to dress in one of the expensive nighties Jumin bought you, the white lace hugging your chest and loosely flowing down to the middle of your thighs. It’s a bit of a bold choice to begin the night with, but go big or go home, right? You step into the lacey thong that goes with it just before there’s a knock at the door. 

“Coming!” You call as you swipe your phone from the counter then jog toward the door as you hear someone, presumably Saeyoung, giggle.

“Already?” He asks as you pull the door open and you roll your eyes. 

Saeyoung stands in a black, long-sleeved dress that ends just above his knees and hugs him in all the right places. There’s no mistaking his broad shoulders and lack of cleavage, but he’s slim enough to pass, especially with that wig. He’s wearing the long red one and he’s even gone as far as to put makeup on. The eyeliner makes his eyes pop even more and you wonder idly if Saeran helped at all. He stretches his arms out and glances down at himself, “What do you think? Cute, right?” He grins and you nod enthusiastically. Definitely cute. 

“Are those heels?” The red pumps catch your eye and he lifts a leg.

“Yes! Where’s Daddy Han?” He follows behind you after you shut the door and you can’t help staring.

“At work still. He’ll be home within the next half hour or so.” 

Saeyoung hums in acknowledgement then claps his hands together excitedly as his eyes widen, “I almost forgot! Where’s my Elly???” 

You expected this and planned ahead, but only just managed to get Elizabeth into her room before Saeyoung arrived. “She’s in her room. Isn’t there someone else you’d rather see anyway?” You pout and he smirks as he crosses the room to stand over you. 

“You’re right.” His hand comes up to cup your cheek and then his fingers run through your hair, pulling slightly, but enough to make you gasp involuntarily. Your cheeks flame under his gaze. “How could I forget about my Princess?” He kisses you then, lips eager against your own as he lifts you easily. Your legs wrap around his waist automatically and he carries you to the couch all without breaking your heated kiss. You don’t know how long you’ve dreamt about this, but it’s finally happening and you just need more of him. 

Saeyoung’s hands grip your thighs and slide against your bare skin, nails digging in every now and then to elicit a pleasant noise from your throat. He nips at your bottom lip until you finally part them and then his tongue is in your mouth, rubbing erotically against your own. He tastes faintly of something sweet, honey probably, and the soft noises he’s making are driving you insane. 

When you finally part for air, he smiles up at you from your position in his lap, “Will Jumin be upset that we’ve started without him?” He asks, as if he really cares. 

You shrug, “Dunno.” You doubt he will be, it’s not as if he told you to wait until he got home. You imagine rather, it’ll be a pleasant surprise to find two lovely ladies making out on his couch. The thought makes you giggle and Saeyoung raises a brow in question. You shake your head and kiss him again, this time taking control of the kiss as you suck on his tongue and guide his hands up your stomach until he cups your breasts. He groans into your mouth and you smile against his lips then the front door clicks open.

Saeyoung pulls away and grins mischievously as you look to see Jumin frozen where he stands just inside the door. “Welcome home~” Saeyoung calls and waves a hand without taking his eyes off you. 

“The two of you couldn’t have waited? You’re more eager than I thought.” Jumin closes the door behind him and begins loosening his tie as he walks around the couch to take in the full picture of you in Saeyoung’s lap. “Saeyoung, nice to see you.” Jumin greets as he sits beside both of you. “Before this gets out of hand, I’d like to lay down some basic rules that I hope you’ll agree to.”

Saeyoung’s hands slide up your sides appreciatively as he nods and glances over at Jumin, “Shoot.”

“My Princess is precious to me and I will ensure she is treated well and if you don’t meet her standards, you will be punished. Is that understood?” Jumin warns right off the bat and if you weren’t turned on before, you definitely are now. 

“Gotcha loud and clear, boss. What else?” Saeyoung grins and leans closer to Jumin, testing the waters you figure. 

“There will be no harsh treatment, nothing that will cause scars or lasting marks aside from ones like these,” Jumin’s fingers brush against a bruise on your neck he left the previous night, “I will allow you to bind her with the given rope I have if you wish, you can hurt her if she wishes but only go as far as she will allow. What she says goes, end of story. If you hurt her unnecessarily, Saeyoung, I will hurt you. You are to wear a condom when fucking her. Take care of her and I will take good care of you.” He reaches over to twirl a strand of Saeyoung’s hair around his fingers.

Saeyoung wets his lips and you can feel how fast his heart is beating from where your hands rest on his chest. “And if I want you to fuck me?” He asks.

“I’ll do whatever you wish, within reason.” Jumin says before he stands, “Shall we move this to the bedroom then? If you have further questions, Saeyoung, now’s the time to voice them.”

Jumin motions for the two of you to follow him and you do, nearly tripping over your own feet in your hurry. “Negative. I’ll stay in my lane so long as you promise to give me what I want after I make your little girl beg for me.” Saeyoung winks and flicks his hair over his shoulder.

“You’re so confident,” Jumin shuts and locks the door behind you and invades Saeyoung’s space, “Lose the cockiness, it’s not cute for a woman. You look nice, by the way.” He says then you watch as he grabs Saeyoung by the throat and kisses him forcefully. The man groans and melts into Jumin’s touch while you’re left standing slack jawed by the ferocity of the kiss. You whine as you watch them shove their tongues down each other’s throats and Jumin breaks away at the sound, eyes apologetic when he looks at you. “I didn’t mean to neglect you Princess, come here.” He holds his arms out and you thread your fingers through his hair before you kiss him. 

Saeyoung’s hands are firm on your waist while Jumin holds your face in his hands as he kisses you. A second pair of lips trail along your neck until he finds a spot he likes and sucks, surely marking you. You undress Jumin blindly, not willing to break away from the kiss. You can feel Saeyoung’s cock pressing against your ass from where he stands behind you and Jumin’s against your thigh. The feeling makes you groan and by the time you finally part, you’re a panting mess. 

Jumin smirks as he watches Saeyoung slip his hands under your nightie, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin below your ear. He undresses until he stands in just his briefs watching the redhead leave mark after mark along your neck. Your fingers tangle in Saeyoung’s hair as he licks up your neck then he grabs your chin and turns your head to kiss you hard, tongue pushing into your mouth. Jumin joins you again, falling to his knees in front of you as his hands run up your legs, further up your thighs and to your hips where he grabs the waistband of your underwear and slowly drags them down your legs. You shakily step out of them and he forces your stance wider as he sits back on his heels. His fingers ghost against the insides of your thighs and threaten to make your knees go weak. When his index finger slides along your slit, they do, but Saeyoung secures his arms around your waist and holds you tight against him as he kisses you. 

You’re a trembling mess between the two of them and Jumin is in no hurry to do anything, taking his sweet time exploring every inch of skin between your knees and hips, only so often brushing against your clit or dipping into your wet heat. It’s torture and you’re desperate for more. 

“Jumin, where do you keep your rope?” Saeyoung asks curiously. Jumin hums and stands up to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand then produces the soft rope that the two of you use on occasion. He hands it over and stands back to watch as Saeyoung guides you back to the bed. He tosses the rope down and slides his hands under your nightie, pulling it up over your head and off. “God, you’re beautiful. Jumin is a lucky man, I’ll tell you that.” He murmurs then kisses you gently before pushing you back onto the bed. He weaves the rope through the slats in the headboard then ties it around your wrists, securing your arms above you. It’s tight, but not uncomfortably so. Still, it excites you and you squeeze your thighs together impatiently. 

“She’s fairly talented with her mouth,” Jumin says as he comes to stand beside Saeyoung, “you should take advantage of that while I have dinner.” He smirks at you then catches Saeyoung in a quick kiss before he situates himself between your legs. Saeyoung steps out of his heels then unzips his dress and lets it fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a black pair of panties that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. He climbs up on the bed and straddles your chest, his hair falling over his shoulders and down his chest. You pull on your restraints, eager to get your hands on his cock, but it’s useless. 

Jumin’s hot hands run up and down your thighs and spread you open, then his mouth is on you. Saeyoung watches you writhe and drags his fingers along his length through his panties as he bites his lip. He pushes his panties down around his hips, freeing his cock, “Open up, Princess.” He encourages and you do as told, tongue flicking over the head of his cock as he presses it between your lips. He doesn’t hold back, eagerly thrusting into your mouth and you take it enthusiastically, loving the way he tastes. You like to think you’re quite skilled and if the sounds he’s making are any indication, you’re probably right. His fingers are in your hair and pulling as he sets a quick, rough pace while Jumin takes his time lapping at your pussy. 

You moan around Saeyoung’s cock and he watches with lidded eyes as you take him, mumbling encouragements. Jumin sucks on your clit, tongue laving relentlessly and you nearly come, but he pulls away and leaves you trembling, whimpering around Saeyoung’s cock. “See,” Jumin hovers over Saeyoung’s shoulder, “she was practically born to suck dick, weren’t you Princess?” He smiles lovingly then licks a long stripe up Saeyoung’s neck, making the man shiver. He turns his head to catch Jumin’s lips, hips stuttering as he tries to multitask. You work your tongue along the underside of his shaft, tracing the veins and swirling around the head until he has to pull away to keep from coming down your throat. Jumin chuckles and yanks on Saeyoung’s wig, making it slip. “Take that off.” He says and Saeyoung complies, freeing his fiery mess of hair. 

Jumin shoves Saeyoung down on the bed and yanks his panties the rest of the way off then drops to his knees between his legs and takes him into his mouth without warning. Saeyoung’s fingers go straight to his hair and he pulls, hard. Jumin hums approvingly and catches your eye, then smirks around the dick in his mouth. You groan and twist your wrists, aching to be free and participating, but you’re stuck watching. The two don’t abandon you for long, though. 

Saeyoung pushes Jumin away after a moment and catches his breath then crawls between your legs. He wraps a hand around your ankle and kisses his way from your foot up your calf, along the inside of your thigh, then up over your hip. You blush and writhe under the attention, beg him to do _something_ and Jumin laughs from where he sits beside the two of you, hand stroking his freed cock lazily as he watches. Saeyoung kisses you and slips his hand between your thighs, fingers teasing you by rubbing everywhere but your clit and you’re already so worked up it would take next to nothing to make you come at this point and you want it so badly. You resort to begging and he seems to like that. Two fingers push inside of you easily and his thumb keeps steady pressure on your clit. 

Finally, _finally_ it’s enough to push you over the edge and you come with your back arched while Saeyoung fucks you through it with his fingers. 

“She’s pretty when she comes,” Jumin murmurs, “wait till you have her screaming your name. Here,” He hands Saeyoung a condom and the redhead wastes no time ripping the thing open and rolling it on. You watch lazily, body still trembling from your high as he situates himself between your legs and hovers over you. 

“Will you take me like a good little girl?” He smirks, knowing what you want to say, but your eyes flicker to Jumin for permission. He smiles knowingly and nods before he moves to search through the drawer again. 

“Yes, Daddy..” It feels odd calling anyone other than Jumin “daddy”, but it still sends a shiver up your spine when dark possessiveness flashes in Saeyoung’s eyes. He shoves your legs up and pushes in slowly, watching for your reaction and you hold your breath as he fills you up. He’s thicker than Jumin and he fits you so good. He pauses when he bottoms out and runs his hands up your stomach and over your breasts, thumbs circling your nipples. 

“How’s it feel, Princess?” Saeyoung asks as he slowly pulls almost all the way out. 

You nod, “Good, so good,” 

Without warning, he snaps his hips forward and you cry out as he sets a brutal pace. He leans down to catch a nipple between his teeth and his other hand is busy sliding back down your body and between your legs to stroke your clit. You can already feel the heat coiling in your gut, a second orgasm slowly building. Your arms ache from the position they’re in, but neither of them seem eager to release you. Jumin returns with a bottle in hand and sits behind Saeyoung, a smirk tugging at his lips. Saeyoung releases your nipple with a gasp when Jumin presses a slicked finger to his hole and his hips stutter. 

“J-Jumin.. What’re you doing?” Saeyoung chokes out a laugh that quickly falters into a moan and his focus is torn between your tight heat around him and Jumin’s long finger inside of him. “Shit, can’t you wait..?” He asks, but he seems to be enjoying himself. 

“Don’t neglect my Princess. And that’s ‘Sir’ to you, Saeyoung.” Jumin brings a hand down sharply against Saeyoung’s ass, which makes the man’s hips jerk forward and you moan when he brushes against your g-spot. 

“F-fuck, yes Sir.” Saeyoung’s thrusts turn sloppy and half-assed as he fucks himself back onto Jumin’s fingers and then forward into you. His fingers still work your clit expertly, but he rests his forehead against your shoulder, panting and moaning between open mouthed kisses against your skin. “G-gonna come.. Ooh god, can I come?” He practically begs and you nod enthusiastically because you’re so fucking close too, you just need him to press a little bit harder, 

“Don’t come until my Princess does. Remember what I said about taking care of her.” Jumin spanks him again and Saeyoung whimpers, but nods. His fingers alternate between rubbing circles then side to side, and when he sinks his teeth into your shoulder, the first wave of pleasure rolls through you. Your back arches and your walls tighten around him, pulling his own orgasm from him and he fucks you both through it. 

Saeyoung collapses in a panting heap on top of you, but Jumin still fingers him lazily while his gaze flickers between the two of you. “Look at her, Saeyoung. She looks lovely all fucked out, doesn’t she? You did a good job, now let me take care of you.”

Jumin slides his hands up Saeyoung’s sides and the man above you shivers as he pulls out. He pulls the condom off and ties it before tossing it over the side of the bed to worry about later, he’s too focused on Jumin’s hands to do much else other than let the man guide him onto his hands and knees. “Before anything else, though,” Jumin smiles lovingly at you as he unties the binds that secure your wrists to the bed then kisses each wrist. “You did well, Princess. Let Daddy take care of our guest then I’ll give you anything you want, okay?” You nod then Jumin presses a gentle kiss to your forehead and turns his attention back to Saeyoung. 

You watch as Jumin squeezes Saeyoung’s ass and spreads his cheeks. Saeyoung groans and catches your eye. He holds your gaze as Jumin slips two fingers back into him. “C-come here..” He nearly drags you across the bed until he has you sitting against the headboard with his head between your legs. He bends and begins lapping at your dripping pussy in long broad strokes while his fingers grip your thighs as Jumin stretches him. 

Jumin’s dark eyes flicker between you and his task at hand until you see his patience snap, “How do you want this, Saeyoung?” 

Saeyoung glances back at him over his shoulder, “Just like this is fine.” He says and wiggles his ass with a grin. Jumin shakes his head, but smiles despite himself and grips Saeyoung’s hips as he begins pushing into him. Saeyoung groans, deep and drawn out as Jumin fills him up. He buries his face between your thighs again and sucks on your clit, tongue teasing the sensitive bud. You run your fingers through his messy hair and bite your bottom lip as you watch Jumin fuck into him slowly. 

“Shit, you’re tight.” Jumin groans. Saeyoung mumbles something unintelligible against you, the vibrations send a shiver up your spine and you press him closer to you, encouraging him to keep going. Jumin doesn’t baby Saeyoung for long and soon his thrusts are harsh, the sound of skin against skin mingling with the breathy moans from all three of you. Saeyoung reaches a hand down to jerk himself off as Jumin fucks him and he jerks when Jumin gives a particularly forceful thrust.

“T-there again..! Please, Sir..” He stutters and grips your thighs harder when Jumin angles himself to hit his prostate dead on. A mantra of both yours and Jumin’s names fall from his lips as he comes again into his hand. Jumin pulls out and flips Saeyoung over, grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth then flicks his tongue over his thumb. You and Saeyoung both watch Jumin lick Saeyoung’s hand clean until he’s satisfied. 

Jumin turns his attention on you, then. He still hasn’t come and you know he’ll make you come yet again before he satisfies himself, so you spread your legs shamelessly and drag a hand down your chest and stomach then slip two fingers inside yourself while he watches. Saeyoung whistles and turns onto his side to watch. You can’t help but giggle from the attention, but Jumin has other things in mind. He quickly rips open a condom and rolls it on before he has you pinned beneath him, his hand dragging yours away and replacing it with his cock. He brings your fingers to his mouth and sucks on them as he slowly eases into you. You’re still oversensitive, but he feels good. The head of his cock barely brushes against your g-spot. You wrap your legs around his waist and encourage him to start moving. He kisses you and his hands slide up and down your sides, your stomach, over your chest. He worships your body with his fingers and trails kisses along your jaw and down your neck as he fucks you painfully slow. 

“Like you mean it, Daddy. C’mon..” You tighten your legs around him and pull him deeper as you roll your hips up into his. He smirks as he sits up and grips your thighs then snaps his hips forward, setting a hard pace that you struggle to keep up with. Saeyoung inches closer to claim your lips as Jumin fucks you senseless. Your finger circles your clit twice before Jumin yanks your hand away. 

“You’ll come just like this, Princess.” He says and you whine. You know you _can_ , but that's not the point. You're already so close again and between Saeyoung’s mouth and Jumin’s cock and fingers, you’re sure it won’t take too much longer, but you want it _now_.

Saeyoung’s mouth latches onto your right nipple and Jumin rolls the other between his fingers, pulling and pinching as he keeps a hard, quick pace. He’s panting and you can see the sweat shining on his forehead, god he looks good like this. Your body is shaking and your heart is pounding with the onset of your orgasm. With one good, hard thrust against your g-spot, you come undone and tangle your fingers in Saeyoung’s hair, pulling harshly until he releases your nipple from between his teeth and kisses you. 

Jumin’s hips stutter and he curses under his breath as he comes, fingernails biting into your thighs. He pulls out after catching his breath and ties the condom before dropping it, then crawls up beside you. Saeyoung trails feather-light kisses along your neck as Jumin leans over you to kiss you deeply, tongue running along the seam of your lips. Saeyoung curls up on your right side and throws a leg over yours as he drapes an arm across your middle. “This was better than I ever imagined.” He mumbles into the crook of your neck. You pet his hair and smile as Jumin stretches out beside you on your left. His fingers ghost lightly along your bare stomach, tracing aimlessly as he blinks tiredly. 

“You did so well tonight, Princess.” He praises and brushes your hair back from your face, “so good for us. Did you enjoy yourself?” You nod and stifle a yawn. Jumin drags the covers up over the three of you and scoots closer until he has an arm thrown over you and his hand rests on Saeyoung’s side. “I’m glad.” He kisses your temple. “Perhaps we’ll have to try this again sometime.” He murmurs. 

“I’d like that.” Saeyoung admits and you giggle when Jumin shoots him a look.

“I was not talking to you, but thank you for your input.” 

“Awe, don’t treat me like that! I just took your dick up my ass. You could at least be grateful.” Saeyoung whines.

“I never said I was not. I appreciate you coming here to fulfil my Princess’s wishes. Just do not get carried away.” Jumin warns, tone turning possessive.

Saeyoung muffles a yawn against your neck and clicks his tongue, “Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Just let me have this one night, will you? I never get post-coital cuddles.” He complains and both you and Jumin tug him a little bit closer. 

“This won’t be the last night. I promise.” You whisper to him and press a kiss to his temple before giving into exhaustion.


End file.
